nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery
Avery is a recurring character on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. She is in her valley-girl accent phase. Ricky Harper has a huge crush on her. Avery is portrayed by Isabella Revel. History In Ye Olde Hand Holde, Avery is asked out to the Renaissance Fair by Ricky Harper when the Harper Quads are competing to see which one of them will be the first one to complete the triangle of romance. She is not impressed by any of Ricky's attempts to please her with accents. Ricky tries to hold hands with her but he later finds out that he's holding Nicky's hand. After realizing that the Harpers were just using the girls, she says that's why the quads had been acting so weird. In The Buffa-Lowdown, Avery is part of the Edgewood Buffa-Lowdown news crew. She is in charge of birthdays but she uses the segment to settle scores with girls who didn't invite her to their birthdays. Dawn and Mae are not impressed by Avery's work but they're even more shocked when Ricky fires Mae from being a main co-host and replaces her with Avery. Avery continues to do the news with her valley girl accent which annoys Dawn. When Dawn complains to Ricky about it, Ricky fires Dawn and becomes Avery's co-host. Unfortunately, Ricky freezes and gets hiccups whenever Avery talks. Dawn and the rest of the quad figure out that Ricky has a crush on Avery. The quads and Mae help Ricky get his fear of talking to Avery and when he's ready, they set them up for Ricky to ask Avery to the dance during a newscast. When Dawn goes to help set them up, Avery reveals to Dawn that she has a crush on Nicky. This leads to a huge misunderstanding during the newscast. When Nicky accidentally asks Avery out, Ricky gets confidence to ask Avery out but realizes Avery has a crush on Nicky. Nicky then reveals that he has a crush on Natlee but Natlee has a crush on Dooley. Ricky accuses Dawn of trying to sabotage Avery so that she and Mae can get back together. When the Principal gets mad at them, Ricky stands up to defend them, claiming that it was all a play. This impresses Avery and she asks Ricky to the dance. In Quadpendence Day, Avery is one of the "whistlers" during the music performance alongside Natlee and Brianna. Avery and her friends reveal to Dawn and Mae that her ears aren't really pierced. So, Dawn sets up for Mae to pierce their ears. During their conversation, Dawn can't understand most of what Avery is saying because of the way she talks. So, Natlee helps translate. Episode Appearances * Ye Olde Hand Holde * The Buffa-Lowdown * Quadpendence Day * Cementing the Quads' Legacy * The Wonderful Wizard of Quads Trivia * She pronounces "me" as "Mae" which made Ricky think that she wanted him to ask Mae out. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Be withe you rght here withe you